Golfers are constantly seeking to improve their techniques in order to maximize their accuracy and distance. One common mistake that a golfer commits is the unnecessary and debilitating hip movement that is imparted when attempting to drive the ball down the fairway. It is not a matter of the total turn of the golfer's swing, but rather, the coiled energy or torsional force provided by the torso twist and distributed via the club to the ball. By restraining the hip-turn with respect to the twist of the upper body, the golfer maximizes the amount of power transferred from the torso to the golf ball. Golf pros and amateurs alike have practiced restraining their hip-turn while a coach provides feedback as to the execution of the swing. This technique requires self-discipline and instruction from a second party.